swimmerssurvivor4fandomcom-20200213-history
Natalie Tenerelli
Natalie Tenerelli 'is a contestant from [[SS5|'SS5: Guatemala]]' '''and [[SS6: South Pacific|'SS6:' '''South Pacific']]. Natalie entered SS5 as a new player and fan of the show. She remained quiet and observant during the pre merge, however, at the merge, an edgier and more critical side of Natalie began to reveal itself. Her comments have earned her as many haters as they have earned her diehard fans. Her polarizing personality makes her one of the biggest characters in the show's history. Profile Natalie competed on SS5, being one of the 9 "newbies" players playing with 9 "second chances". She placed 5th out of 18 survivors. She was then cast as an "All Star" and returned for SS6 with 19 other All Star competitors. She quit the game on Day 20 after being voted out on Day 19 due to educational commitments in real life. choosing her real life over the internet. SS5 Natalie began the game on the Yaxhá tribe consisting of 5 returning players and 4 new players. As soon as the tribes were divided Tyson Apostol and Julia Landauer went to form opposing alliances as Tyson was after Julia and Julia was after Tyson, Brenda Lowe decided to form a majority alliance with Natalie, Lex van den Berghe, Gervase Peterson, Stephenie LaGrossa and Laura Alexander to get the both of them out to have a more united tribe. She then formed a sub-alliance within the Yaxhá alliance between Natalie, Gervase and Stephenie. Unbeknownst to Brenda, the noobies of the tribe had already made an alliance. Yahxá proved to be strong after winning the first challenge of the season. However, they lost the next challenge due to David Murphy's inactivity and David was voted out in a unanimous vote. Yaxhá then went on to win two more immunity challenges. At the Final 14, Yaxhá lost immunity and Julia did the stupidest thing she could do. She framed Natalie for having an idol which she did not, which caused drama at camp. Julia was then voted out in a 7-2 vote. Yaxhá then went on to win the rest of the immunity challenges up until the merge. At merge, it was apparent that the Yaxha alliance had the majority opposed to their Nakum rivals at a 7-5 advantage. After the immunity challenge in which Brenda won, Natalie, Lex and Stephenie campaigned to get Candice out, but it no use as Yaxha teamed up with Nakum to vote out Tom Westman in a 11-1 vote. After that Laura won immunity and the plan was to vote out Candice. However Tyson and Laura flipped to the opposing Nakum alliance and voted for Brenda with Laura using her idol on Candice Woodcock making the vote 5*-5-1, resulting in Brenda's demise. This also resulted in the now Yaxha minority. At the next challenge, Stephenie pulled out a win and the Yaxha alliance was able to convince Nick Stanbury and Natalie was able to convince Danni Boatwright to flip to their alliance to get out Fabio Birza which ultimately worked. This then lead to an infamous moment where Natalie called out reneged alliance member Laura for causing Brenda's elimination, which caused an uproar of comments of love and hate from viewers and contestants alike. Natalie claimed the next individual immunity, but Danni and Nick flipped back to their original alliance and Natalie's hugest ally and supporter, Stephenie went home. Now down to 3 members, Natalie knew her chances of staying past the next round were very slim. She decided to try to make drama by having a "faux breakdown" with Tyson and insulting Danni and her game. Lucky for Natalie, Gervase was voted out instead with Natalie casting her vote for Gervase as she assumed the other tribe would split the votes incase of an idol play, which they did not. Natalie then bonded and teamed up with the opposing tribe to get Tyson out which worked and then teamed up with them again to get Laura out, propelling Natalie into the final 5. At the final 5 tribal, Natalie had a gut feeling that she was getting eliminated as she assumed Nakum would stay togehter (as Lex and Natalie were the last two remaining Yaxha members, and Lex had individual immunity) and was blindsided in a 3-2 vote as she was an apparent jury threat, which caused an uproar from all viewers of the show as Natalie was the fan favorite of the season. Natalie was undecided on who to vote for: Nick, based on the fact that he did nothing all game but flip from opposing alliances or Candice, the person that Natalie liked the most of out of the Nakum tribe but had talked trash about Natalie behind her back. Natalie's jury question was the question that settled who got her vote: "Whoever compliments me wins my vote." ''It was more of a statement, but nevertheless Candice answered the jury question without effectively sucking up to Natalie unlike Nick, getting her jury vote resulting in Candice winning in a 9-0 vote. Voting History SS6 Natalie entered the All Star battle featured in the South Pacific with fellow all stars known for their impact on their respective seasons. Natalie was placed on the Savaii tribe with her fellow member being Abi-Maria Gomes, Sherri Biethman, Chelsea Meissner, Malcolm Freberg, Pete Yurkowski, Brett Clouser, R.C. Saint-Amour, Ian Rosenberger and her rival from SS5, Tyson Apostol. Natalie was shocked to learn that there would be Redemption Island for this season, a game changing twist that Natalie did not like. As soon as Natalie got to camp, she was enlisted by Sherri and Abi-Maria to join their alliance with Chelsea, Brett, R.C and Pete. She accepted and was in the majority alliance of 7-3 with Tyson, Ian and Malcolm in the minority. When night fell, Natalie couldn't sleep and stayed up all night waiting for the challenge to begin, knowing that she would miss the challenge if she didn't wake up in time. She was the first person to pass the first part of the challenge and finished the second part after everyone else had sent their's in too. However due to Pete's struggling and R.C and Tyson failing to complete the second part of the challenge, the Savaii tribe was sent to tribal council. Before tribal, Abi-Maria was exposed to the entire tribe and had actually been working with the opposite alliance the entire time, under the false pretenses that she had the majority with Brett and Pete with the minority. Natalie then joined in with blindsiding Abi-Maria in a 6-4 vote, sending her to Redemption Island. 2 challenge wins and a tribe swap later, Tyson's obsessiveness over Natalie took a toll and he targeted her for elimination. Sugar Kiper and Sandra Diaz-Twine , two girls that were jealous of how perfect Natalie was and could NEVER compare to her amazingness joined him along with Russell Hantz in voting Natalie at tribal and tying the votes against Natalie and Russell who was the recipient of RC, Brett, Pete and Natalie's votes. Natalie was able to convince Sugar to change her vote and at the revote Russell was voted out and sent to Redemption Island in a 4-2 vote. At Redemption Island, Abi, Russell and Tyson began to gloat about how they were gonna kick Natalie out of the game before going against each other, which was unknown to Natalie as she was never online due to school. However, at the Redemption Island arena, Natalie quit the game, causing controversy as many fans of the show assumed Natalie quit due to being blindsided. Unlike them though, Natalie actually has friends in real life and a very amazing social life unlike everyone else in the competition. Reflecting on the show almost a year later, Natalie realized how badly she actually did and how she did not redeem herself in the slightest, but she dun care bcos she a queen. #fuckit Voting History Trivia *Natalie actually got bored editing her page so most of the things she did in her seasons are '''NOT LISTED '''as Natalie got tired of typing *Episode 11 of SS5 called "''Controversial" was named after Natalie (Apart of a challenge essay where Danni said Natalie was a "controversial queen") *Natalie was the last remaining noob from Yaxha in the game *Natalie was the last remaining female from Yaxha in the game *Natalie was known for getting into a '''LOT '''of altercations on SS5 and never backing down from a fight, even when it seemed like all was lost and everyone was against her *The most controversial and talked about contestant on SS5, she was also the fan-favourite *Natalie was asked by Swimmer to audition for the show via her tengaged account and had only watched 4 episodes of SS4 before applying for the show, but had showed interest in competing *Natalie was known as the victim of Tyson's obsessiveness